yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Silverlink
| map_state = collapsed | bgcolor = }} SilverlinkCompanies House extract company no 3007935 Silverlink Train Services Limited was a train operating company in the United Kingdom owned by National Express Group that operated the North London Railways franchise from March 1997 until November 2007. History The North London Railways franchise was awarded to National Express on 7 February 1997. National Express commenced operating the franchise on 3 March 1997. After initially trading as North London Railways, in September 1997 the franchise was rebranded as Silverlink. The franchise was due to finish on 15 October 2006, but on 11 August 2006 the Department for Transport granted an extension until 10 November 2007. Branding Silverlink had two sub-brands: *'Silverlink Metro' for Stratford - Richmond, Willesden Junction - Clapham Junction, London Euston - Watford Junction via Willesden Junction, and Gospel Oak - Barking services. *'Silverlink County' for London Euston - Birmingham New Street, Watford Junction - St Albans Abbey and Bletchley - Bedford services. Silverlink Metro Silverlink Metro operated these services. Note: Changes during the franchise period are noted but changes to the lines before and after the franchise are not. North London Line † At the end of service on Saturday 9 December 2006 the line between Stratford and North Woolwich closed, as much of the route was duplicated by the Docklands Light Railway and the Jubilee line, leaving Stratford as the eastern terminus of the North London Line. West London Line Shepherd's Bush on the West London Line was due to open under the franchise (with signage in Silverlink colours installed), but platform widening work meant that it finally opened in September 2008 under London Overground management, the signage being replaced with the London Overground roundels by that time. Watford DC Line † = also served by the Bakerloo line. Gospel Oak to Barking Line Silverlink County Northampton Line Northampton Line services ran on the slow lines of the West Coast Main Line. † Services north of Northampton were taken over by Central Trains from 2005. The route shared rolling stock and parent company with Silverlink, and some through services remained. St Albans Abbey Line Marston Vale Line Performance Silverlink was categorised as a London and South East operator by the Office for Rail Regulation (ORR) and was one of the best performing TOCs in this sector with a PPM (Public Performance Measure) of 90.8% for the last quarter of the financial year 2006/7. This figure is for the whole of the day, as opposed to just peak services for which their performance is lower. The figures are slightly down from the previous year, but remain above the sector level of 89.0%. Silverlink Metro service levels Despite published performance figures Association of Train Operating Companies http://www.atoc-comms.org/index.php Press Releases the Silverlink Metro franchise on the North London Line was regarded by frequent travellers as offering a poor service, with extremely congested trains and an unreliable service with some trains cancelled shortly before they are due to arrive. A London Assembly report described the service as "shabby, unreliable, unsafe and overcrowded". The recent transfer of the service to Transport for London (TfL) has the potential to improve the quality of the service London Assembly - Light at end of the tunnel for London's forgotten railway due to upgrade plans Always Touch Out - London Overground & Orbirail which coincide with the extension of the East London line. A report on the future of the line can be found on the London Assembly website.London Assembly - London's forgotten railway (PDF) Silverlink in the News * On Tuesday 24 January 2006, London Mayor Ken Livingstone called for all Silverlink stations to be staffed after the murder of City lawyer Thomas Rhys Pryce near Kensal Green station. * On Friday 16 July 2004, Virgin Trains announced that it was withdrawing most of its stops at Milton Keynes Central, which were used by up to 6,000 passengers a day. Commuters became unhappy at the prospect of switching to older Silverlink trains, and a longer journey. Silverlink countered this with the temporary usage of ex-Virgin stock, still in Virgin colours. * On Monday 7 June 2004, a Silverlink train carrying about 50 passengers derailed as it entered Northampton. No-one was injured. Rolling stock Silverlink inherited a fleet of Class 117, Class 121, Class 313 and Class 321s from British Rail. To replace the Class 117 and 121s, seven Class 150s were transferred from Central Trains in summer 1999, with an eighth following in 2006.Today's Railways UK Issue 63 March 2007 Page 37 Pending their arrival Silverlink hired Class 31s from Fragonset to top and tail Mark 2 carriages on Bletchley - Bedford services in 1998/99. In 2003 three Class 508s were transferred from Merseyrail for use on the Watford DC Line. The Strategic Rail Authority decided to divert thirty four-carriage Siemens Desiro carriages from an order made by South West Trains to provide stock with faster acceleration for the West Coast Main Line operators. They were not allocated to a specific operator but a shared fleet used by both Silverlink and Central Trains, both being National Express TOCs. While awaiting these to arrive, from September 2004 Silverlink introduced two former Virgin Trains Mark 3 sets hauled by Virgin Trains Class 87s and EWS Class 90s on peak hour Northampton services as well as hiring five Class 321s from National Express sister fleet One.Sevens on the "Cobblers" 2004/2005 87015aewn Metro services were operated by Class 313s on the electrified routes, with the Class 508s used exclusively on the Euston - Watford Junction service from 2003. County services to Northampton and Birmingham were operated by Class 321s joined in 2005 by Class 350s. The St Albans Abbey line was operated for many years by Class 313s, but later were usually operated by Class 321s with Silverlink Metro drivers and Silverlink County guards. The non-electrified Bletchley - Bedford and Gospel Oak - Barking services initially used Class 117 and Class 121s before Class 150s took over in 1999. Fleet Depots Silverlink's fleet was maintained at Bletchley Depot. Following Virgin Trains ceasing to operate electric locomotives, Silverlink's Metro fleet moved to Willesden Depot. In 2006 Alstom proposed closing Willesden. Closure would have left the Class 508s homeless and the Class 313s having to return to Bletchley Depot which was due to close. On 12 May 2007 Silverlink took over direct running of the depot and its staff for the final six months of its franchise. Demise As part of a wider redrawing of the rail franchise map by the Department of Transport, the Silverlink network was to be broken up when it was renewed in November 2007. The Silverlink Metro services were moved to the control of Transport for London under the banner of the London Overground. On 19 June 2007 Transport for London announced it had awarded the London Overground concession to a Laing Rail/MTR joint venture.MTRLaing appointed to run London Overground TheRailwayCentre.Com 19 June 2007 The Silverlink County services were merged with the Central Trains services around Birmingham to create a new West Midlands franchise. On 22 June 2007 the Department for Transport announced it had awarded the West Midlands franchise to Govia.Govia wins franchise for West Midlands rail The Telegraph 22 June 2007 Silverlink's services transferred to London Overground Rail Operations and London Midland on 11 November 2007. References External links * Silverlink Trains website (now redirects to London Midland) * National Express Group website * Transport for London website *Department For Transport Railways page |- Category:Defunct train operating companies Category:London Overground Category:National Express Group companies Category:Railway companies established in 1997 Category:Railway companies disestablished in 2007 Category:Railway operators in London Category:1997 establishments in England Category:2007 disestablishments in England